earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Broken Wings 1
Characters * Operator * Green Arrow * Black Canary * Cupid Location * Star City, OR * July 12th 2017, 2137 Local Time VOX Box * Green Arrow: up ladder: 3 instances, footsteps: clattering up ladder: 2 instances, footsteps, clattering up ladder, footsteps, sigh Okay, so... if we're going to be working together, we need some- * Black Canary: Ground rules. * Green Arrow: We already did that. * Black Canary: You had your mask off and I think she was just staring into your eyes and nodding her head the whole time. * Green Arrow: Oh, come on, Dinah. Let's give Carrie some cred- * Cupid: giggle No, Ollie... She's right. I totally was doing that. * Green Arrow: Okay... Uh, well, basically we need to cooperate if we're all going to be living in this city together. If you're earnest in your attempts at reform and want to legitimately be a friend of Team Arrow, then consider this a dry run. Got it? * Cupid: Uh-huh. Crystal clear. if I want you back, I got to prove I can behave. * Green Arrow: sigh Uh, no... That's not what I said, Carrie... Look, Dinah and me are together again. we're going to stay together this time... I'm not available. I'm not on the market. I'm not interested... okay? * Cupid: Right. Yeah, I get that. One hundred percent. * Black Canary: Was that a wink? * Operator: I'm getting some activity on the cameras in the loading bay. I think they're preparing to leave. If you want to get your bug on the truck before it leaves, now is your chance. * Green Arrow: beep, sigh Copy that, Operator. click Look, maybe you'll have better luck explaining this to her without me here? I'm going to place that bug and then I'll be back... assuming all goes as planned. * Black Canary: Sounds good... * Green Arrow: string pulled back, grapnel arrow loosed, wire whirring, distant thack, beep, magnetic thrum, footsteps Alright, if I need you I'll signal you. * Cupid: Oooh, like a safe word? * Black Canary: facepalm You kiddin' me... * Green Arrow: Uh... I'll just say 'Help', how's that? * Black Canary: That works... * Cupid: scoff But what if you say something like "Ah, so you criminal scum just couldn't help yourself?" Are you supposed to respond then? See what I'm getting at? I think it should be a word, you're not likely to use. * Green Arrow: sigh How about I just say 'Help?' all by itself? * Cupid: No, that's lame. I think it should be 'kumquat'. * Green Arrow: Why? * Cupid: They're delicious. That's why. * Green Arrow: Yeah, okay, but... isn't 'Help' easier? * Black Canary: Yes, yes it is. * Cupid: Fine, if you want Dinah to come help you, say 'Help'. But if you want me, Ollie, just say 'kumquat'. Go on. Give it a try... * Green Arrow: Uh... * Black Canary: Say it and I break your jaw... * Cupid: Go on. Say it... I'll kiss it better. * Green Arrow: Enough! I'm going to plant the bug, okay? If I need you, I'll call for you both by saying 'Morgan Freeman', okay? How's that? That work for the both of you? * Black Canary: Fine with me. * Cupid: Who doesn't like Morgan Freeman? * Green Arrow: Alright, clatter I'll meet you girls down there... if I need any help. click Oh, and Carrie? * Cupid: Yes, Ollie? * Green Arrow: No killing Dinah! * Cupid: Aye, Queen! * Green Arrow: And Dinah? No killing Carrie. * Black Canary: I'll do my best... * Green Arrow: zipline whirring, distant smash, distant slam, distant groan * Black Canary: beep You dead? * Green Arrow: groan I'm alive... just a rough landing. I think I used a grapnel calibrated to Emi's weight... * Cupid: Should we go help him? * Black Canary: click I didn't hear 'Morgan Freeman', did you? * Cupid: No... * Black Canary: Ollie's fine. He's got this. * Cupid: Right. He's better than most think. * Black Canary: Yes, he is. * Cupid: Huh. * Black Canary: What? * Cupid: We agreed on something. * Black Canary: Yeah... We did. * silence: 15 seconds * Cupid: I'm a psychopath. * Black Canary: Oh, hell no... Not having this conversation. You stay here, I'll be over... there, somewhere. footsteps * 4 minutes, 12 seconds * Black Canary: beep Ollie, you good down there? The truck left a while ago and we haven't heard from you. * Green Arrow: Some complications have happened, but... uh, I got this. No need to worry. * Black Canary: So... no Morgan Freeman? * Green Arrow: What? Oh, right... No. No. I'm good. How are you? * Black Canary: Well, Carrie told me she's a psychopath- * Green Arrow: Yeah, she likes to point that out at oddly weird times. I think that means she likes you? * Black Canary: Oh, just what I always wanted... Oh, hold on. She's walking over here. Take care, babe. * Cupid: footsteps So I was thinking... * Black Canary: '''This can't be good. * '''Cupid: Do you think you could smash out of a coffin with your bare fists? * Black Canary: What? Why would I need to-? Hold on, is this just a coffin or a buried coffin? * Cupid: Buried. * Black Canary: So... could I save myself if I were buried alive? * Cupid: Yeah. * Black Canary: Who would be burying me alive? This some amateur or professional? * Cupid: Let's say it was me. * Black Canary: Ollie told you not to kill me. * Cupid: Just sayin' if I buried you alive it's not murder... Hence the alive part. * Black Canary: And all I'm saying is you better dig two graves because you'd be coming with me. * 7.3 seconds * Cupid: Dinah! A mugging! * Black Canary: rapid footsteps Where? * Cupid: boink * Black Canary: footsteps, panicked scream, distant smash * Cupid: snicker * explosion, distant gunfire * Cupid: Huh? * Green Arrow: huff, gunfire, gunfire Morgan Freeman! Morgan Freeman! * Cupid: Oopsie... * Green Arrow: Dinah? You there? bullet ricochet, men shouting, gunfire Dinah? You copy? Morgan Freeman! * Cupid: Uh... Hmm... pacing, sigh, frustrated groan, pant, pant, sigh, click, beep I'm on my way, Ollie! * Green Arrow: You and Dinah, right? rapid footsteps, explosion * Cupid: Yeah, we'll be right there... groan Oh no, Carrie... You did it again, didn't you? You did a bad thing. Hmm... Well, you don't know that. Let's see here... long sigh Oh, whew, shelanded in a dumpster... She's probably okay, right? beep, distant enigne sound Oh, look, a garbage truck! They'll find her and make sure she's okay! Nothing to worry about! beep I'm on my way, Queen! Trivia and Notes * Debut of Carrie Cutter. * VOX Box based on Earth-27 community's art and chats on Discord. Links and References * VOX Box: Broken Wings 1 Category:VOX Box Category:Felicity Smoak/Appearances Category:Oliver Queen/Appearances Category:Dinah Lance/Appearances Category:Carrie Cutter/Appearances Category:Team Arrow/Appearances Category:Star City/Appearances